ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Esmerald Quest
550px|center Enquanto isto no laboratório de Eggman: ---- Eggman:Eu vou conseguir,desta vez eu irei conseguir,eu sei disto...EU SEI! Metal Sonic:Pelas minhas analises Doutor Robotnik AKA Doutor Eggman,forma de vida que trabalha com tecnologia de alto nível feita para destruir Sonic o Ouriço;Ouriço é um-- Eggman:CALE-SE E FALE LOGO METAL SONIC! Metal Sonic:Pelas minhas analises Doutor Robotnik você não tem chances de derrotar Sonic a não ser que consiga as esmeraldas do Caos e as Super Esmeraldas em uma forma de vida com o poder/velocidade de Sonic. Eggman:Não existe nenhuma “forma de vida” neste planeta que possa derrotar aquele ouriço...não...espere um pouco...NAZO... Metal Sonic:Bem,eu estava pensando no outro rival de Sonic,Scourge. Eggman:CALE-SE METAL SONIC,JÁ SEI EM QUEM VOU UTILIZAR AS ESMERALDAS,CHAME ESTE SCOURGE PARA CAPTURAR ELAS. Metal Sonic:Sim Doutor;Comunicando-se com Scourge,o ouriço cujo é uma pequena versão “Anti”/Maligna de Sonic,teve diversas chances de matar ele,porém,fracassa—comunicação estabelecida. Scourge:Quem é que tá falando ai? Metal Sonic:Forma de vida Scourge,necessitamos de você na localidade de 29203494928 ou melhor,laboratório do Doutor Robotnik AKA Doutor Eggman. Scourge:E o que pode me interessar de ir ai? Eggman:Digamos que...”Vingança”. Scourge:Tô dentro. ---- Enquanto isso em uma pequena cidade sendo atacada por Badniks. ---- Sonic:TAILS,TEM UM MONTE DE BADNIKS AQUI,ANDA LOGO. Tails:Aqui também!não vai ter jeito Sonic! Sonic:Temia que iria dizer isso. ---- Sonic dá um Spin Dash em um Badnik e dá um Light Spin Dash para pegar um anel e cai em um Badnik dando um chute de ponta nele,Tails chuta um Badnik vira e voa pra desviar de um Badnik que estava para atacar ele,Knuckles aparece correndo e dá um soco no Badnik e chuta um quebrando ele em pedaços,Honey corre,pula nas costas de Knuckles pra pegar impulso e gira dando chutes no ar,ela cai e dá uma rasteira no Badnik. ---- Honey:Eles continuam aparecendo,não adianta,temos que destruir todos e a maquina que está criando eles! Sonic:Então precisamos de um Spin Dash muito (muito) grande. ---- Sonic,Knuckles,Tails e Honey pulam no centro se juntando e formando um enorme Spin Dash!eles passam rolando pelos badniks acabando com eles e depois se desfazem. ---- Sonic:STRIKE! ---- Sonic pula na maquina explodindo ela. ---- Sonic:Pronto,acabou! Scourge:Tem certeza? Sonic:Huh? ---- Scourge aparece do nada e chuta Sonic no rosto,Sonic cai machucado. ---- Sonic:SCOURGE!VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA MORTO OU ALGO PARECIDO? Scourge:Nossa você se dedica muito aos seus inimigos pelo visto,não sabe nem o que aconteceu comigo DEPOIS DE SER PRESO. Sonic:Você fez coisas ruins e precisava ser preso. Scourge:MAS EU NÃO GOSTEI DE QUALQUER MODO,AGORA AGUENTA. ---- Scourge dá Spin Dash pula e chuta Sonic no rosto,Sonic levanta e Scourge chuta mas Sonic segura e pula dando Spin Dash,Scourge também e os dois fazem um tornado depois de se colidirem,Honey pula entre os dois e Scourge chuta ela pegando Sonic e jogando no chão,Knuckles e Tails pulam mas Scourge desvia e quando Sonic volta é chutado,Sonic cai desmaiado,como todos. Scourge vai até cada um deles e pega as esmeraldas. ---- Scourge:Ai sim hein mano. Eggman:Muito bem Scourge,agora dê elas para mim,se não for incomodo. Scourge:Desculpa mas,eu não vou devolver. ---- Metal Sonic ataca por trás com um arrancão deixando ele paralisado caído. ---- Metal Sonic:Objetivo concluído;acertar forma de vida veloz ouriço feita. Eggman:Muito bem Metal Sonic,agora,NAZO,VENHA AQUI. Nazo:Eggman,me dê as esmeraldas. Eggman:Acalme-se minha criação,você terá o que você merece. ---- Eggman dá para Nazo as esmeraldas quando Nazo imobiliza Metal Sonic e Eggman,as esmeraldas rodeiam o corpo de Nazo dando força a ele e ele sobe ao seu ultimo nível de poder. ---- Nazo:Inúteis. Eggman:Não,pare!esse não era o nosso plano! Nazo:Não,mas era o meu. ---- Nazo sai voando Eggman:NAZO!!! ---- ... 3 horas depois Tails:Argh,estão todos bem. Sonic:Agora sim. Eggman:Ahhh... Sonic:Então Eggman,SCOURGE E NAZO?VOCÊ APELOU PARA SCOURGE E NAZO?O QUE É AGORA?SÓ FALTA VOCÊ CHAMAR GAIA TAMBÉM. Eggman:Eu não sabia que isto aconteceria!PENSEI QUE NAZO TE DESTRUIRIA E ME AJUDARIA A FORMAR A TERRA A MINHA IMAGEM. Sonic:Bom,agora ele vai formar a imagem da terra a de uma pedra,rachando e se destruindo a cada segundo. Tails:Sonic!precisamos ir atrás das esmeraldas e de Nazo,rápido! Sonic:Não se preocupe,com a ajuda do balo... ---- Eggman e Metal Sonic não estavam mais lá ---- Sonic:ONDE O CHUPETA DE BALEIA SE METEU!? Tails:Sonic,esquece,vamos logo. Honey:É Sonic,ele não vai conseguir mesmo. ---- E assim começa a busca pelas esmeraldas do caos,e as SUPER ESMERALDAS!antes que Nazo destrua a terra com elas,veremos se Sonic e seus amigos salvarão a terra brevemente! -História e ilustração por Jonathan Ferreira Cunha (Randy’) Sprites da Mystical Forest Zone,Credito aos criadores Metal Shadow X,Chaosfist,Brandon the Hedgehog e Daniel Sydney,Todos os personagens tem direitos autorais da SEGA-